Metroid High School
by 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-chan
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Samus and Ridley go to High School together. What will happen? Nobody knows! FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. The Big Dance

_**HELLO PEOPLE! THIS IS KINDA A WIERD STORY BUT I THINK ITS COOL SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO NO FLAMIES? THANKS K LOL!**_

Chapter One: The Big Dance

It was three days before the baig dance. Ridley walked up to Samus. He was really nervous. He had never gone on a date before and Smaus was really, really, pretty. So he finally got enough courage and went up to her locker.

"Uhhh Samus?"

Samus looked up. "What do u want?"

"Uhhhh… Do you… uhh. Dd.. d… do you want to… go.. to the dance with me?"

Samus said "Okay"

Ridley was really really happy! He was going to go on his first big date! "Wow," thought Ridley. "I hope Samus is my girlfriend. I'm the luckiest guy in the damn school!"

Three days llater it was the big dance. Everyone was there!

"Hey Ridley!" a voice sneered.

"Damn it" exclaimed Ridley. "Oh, no, it's Kraid and his gang!"

Over walked Kraid and his cronies. "What do you want, blubber brain?" Samus inquisited?

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Ridley's got himself a girlfriend! Ooooohhhh!"

"Watch it, blubber brain or ill blow you and your little crew way up in the air!" Samus responded

Kraid's eyes narrowed. "Looks like you win this time. But don't you worry; we'll be back. Come on boys!" Kraid declared.

Everyone in Kraids gang laughed and walked away. Samus and Ridley were all alone.

"Don't mind those damn people Samus. They're stupid people."

"Ya, I know" answered Samus.

Then the music started playing really slow. People everywhere stared slow dancing.

"Hey, um, Samus… Do you want to dance?" Ridly proposed?

Samus looked down. "I never learned how to dance before." She declared.

Ridley smiled "Don't worry its easy!"

"Samus smiled nervously "Okay" and they stared to dance. "Wow" samus alleged. "Its reely easy" And they danced untile it was time to go home.

At the end of the night Samus and Ridley were walking home.

"Uhhh, Samus? I love you" Ridley declared.

"Really?" inquired Samus?

"Yeah."

Uhhh, Ridley"

Ya Samus?"

"I love you too" Samus Descirbed.

And then in the soft moonlight the two lovers kissed. But then it was cut short because esamus had to go home now.

"See you tomorrow samus" ridley exclaimed.

"Damn" thought ridley. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

**_OOH, A CLIFFIE! PLEEZ REVEEW! _**  



	2. Sleepover of Suprises: part 1

_**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH 4 THE GOOOD REVIEWS! I'M SOO SOORY IT TOOK SO LONG 2 UPDATE BUT I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN NOW! OK I TALK TOO MUCH HERE WE GO!**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Sleepover of Suprises part 1 

One day Samus and Ridley and her frends Ted, Mandy, Robbie, 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006, Helen, and Tio Juan were at a sleepover. Samus's parents were off on a business trip and wern't at home so they could do whatever "What should we do now?" Samus quized her friends.

"I know!" declared Ted lets play truth or dare!

"True dat!" Samus and co said.

"I dont know how to play" confessed Tio Juan.

"Tio Juannnnn" everyone groaned. Then they laughed really loud "HAHAHA" except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was too cool to laugh.

"Its real easy said Helen who had been Tio Juan's neighbor and best friend since kindergarten. Helen and Tio Jaun secretly like each other but were always too afraid to tell each other their true felonies. "all you have to do is to take turns and ask truth or dare and then the person will choose one and you have to choose a question for them that they have to answer no matter what and if they choose dare then you choose a dare that they have to do and its really funny!" explained Helen.

"A-OK" declared Tio Juan. Everyone sheered!

How about Samus goes goes first" Risley proposed slyly."

"oh brother!" Samus groaned "Looks like I'm outta damn luck" Samus conceedesd.

"Truth or Dare" Ridley smiled like a bear.

"Truth"

"Riddle me this," riddled Ridley. "Have you ever stolened something?"

All eyes turned to Samus as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well... ther was this one time..."

"Go on" Ridley meniachley stated.

"Well... I was at Keaton's general store... and there was this Green Day CD I wanted... And I didn't have enough money... so... well..." Samus was embarassed

"HAHAHAHA" Ridley expressed himself really loud!

"Mmmmm" 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 sighed roolen her eyes. "You and your petty crimes... especially for such a sellout band..."

"Wow, you're sooo angsty" noticed Ted.

"Ugghhh," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 moaned and went back to filing her nails with a nail filer. Everyone laughed really loud "HAHAHA" except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who the joke was directed at.

"Okokokokokokok I think it's Ted's turn."

"Whatthewellokcoolwhateveo" Ted cooly replied with a snap. Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was too busy listening to "My Chemical Romance" on her iPod Nano.

"What do you choose?" everyone wondered?

"Dare!" Ted D-snapped.

"Well then, mr. Snappy. Let's see you snap at this one" was Samu's clever remark. Everyone laughed except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who couldn't hear because her iPod was too loud. "Were going, to spin a bottle and you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on!

"Oh nooooo" Ted lameted "But what if its Tio Jaun?"

"Well you have to do anyway because thats the rules of the game!" Samus affirmed.

"I have a bottle" Mandy made known to the people.

The bottle spun around and arunod and arundo until it finally landed on 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006.

"Looks like I have to kiss 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006!" Ted announced

"Ugh... very well..." 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 angstily agreed to. "But this is only for this stupid game. You never have, or ever will have a chance with me."

"Yeah, ok" Ted mentioned and he sneakily stalked over to 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 and got real close.

"Let's just over with..."

Then Ted leaned down and gave her a kiss and everyone giggles and he tried to put his hands in her hair but she did not let him and she slapped him and it hurt because she was really strong.

"In you're dreams, blubber brain" 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 pwnd.

"hey, my brain is NOT maid out of rubber." Ted pointed out.

"I'm not so sure about that" Robbie snapped back!

"Hey!" Everyone laughed except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who didn't think the joke was very funny.

"Ok, ok ok its Tio Juan's turn!" everyone agreed.

"Arrrghhghhghg," coraked Tio Juan. "Uhhhhh... I chose truth"

"Ok, we get to ask one question" samus reminded Tio Juan. "What is your deepest darkest secret?"

Tio Juan looked nervous. "I like someone in this room." That statement brought a lot of commotion because everyone wanted to know who Tio Juan liked except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was completely uninterested.

"Is it Samus?"

"Is it Mandy?"

"Is it 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006?"

"Actually..." Tio Juan wrapped his arm around Helen who was sitting next to him and closed in and gave her a very big kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who was down stairs pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Helen" Tio Juan said after they were done kissing. "I've always loved you since I met you but I was too afraid to tell you."

"TIo Juan I love you too"Helen confirmed. And the two love birds kissed again again until everyone told them to stop except for 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 who wasn't back from getting a soda yet.

"A-OK!" Tio Juan shouted. "Let's finish the game!"

* * *

**_OK, IF YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT MORE THEN PLEASE REVIEW! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!_**  
_**OK,**_


	3. Samus is Praegnent

**_Okay everyone. I read a lot more fanfiction now, and I think it's time Metroid High School should take on a darker tone now. I'm sooooooo sorry that thye updates have been so far apart, but hey I ionly do the best i can, right? Thanklsss for the reviewwss! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to Game-Dude, who inspired me to start writing agin, THANK YOU!  
_**

Chapter Three: Samus is Praegnent

Samus and ridley had been going out for six months now. It was a conincedence, considering that most teenage relationships exist for 2 months, according to a video. Everyone was really suprised, because they hadn't expected the relationship to last so long. Not even sames or ridely thought it would last so loing, and that says things!

Right now, Samus and rildey were at Ridleys house. Ridleys parents werent at home because of a business trip and Samsu didnt have to be home until 1 o clock. Right now, it was only eleven thirty. They were on the couch and it was quiet.

"So Samus, what do you think of... uhh... world politics" Ridly made converesly.

"Ridley, I dont care about things like that." samus asserted

"Ah" Ridley admitted.

There was a kind oif silence that happens when people dont know what so say to each other in a relationship. But ridley has something on his mind.

"Uhh,,,, Samus..." Ridley approached.

"Yes ridley?" Samus question answered

"You know how... welll... we've been going out for a long time, longer than the average, and well..."

"I agree" samus knodded.

"Well, you know how... uhhh... you see..." Ridley seemed unholy

"Ridley? I understand what you mean" Samus understood.

"Samus, are you sure about?" Ridley started, but It was too late. It started as an innocent kiss. It ended up as much more than they could baragin for.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Samus wasnt sure where she was./ Then she remembered that she was at ridleys house. Then she noticed that she was in ridleys bed. then she noticed that she was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Samus woke up the whole neghborhood.

"Samus, is something wrong?" Ridley noticed as he qoke up. "OH NO!" he fearfully exclaimed.

"Ridley, what if... if..." Samus worried. Ridley was cooler and didnt loose his cool.

"Do, its ok. My friend told me that it cant happen the first time, so never worry. Its ok," Ridley acsertained.

"Uh... okay..." Seamus tried to convince herself. After all, who doesn't think it could happen it could happen after just one time? Unfortunately, they were dead wrong.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been some weeks and Samus was at Helens house. Mandy and 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 were there too. It was the morning, and Samus was feeling a little sick. The problem was, everyone else was healthy in her friends and family, so it wasnt likely the cold or the cholera. Something was up, and Helen was about ready to explode.

"Samus, I think we have an emergency!" Helen imploded.

"Ok Ok, calm down" Mandy controlled. She was the kind of girls who could keep their cool in a disaster. "Samus, we are all worried, but theres only one wayt o be sure," implied mandy.

Samus looked at her feet. "But where do I get one on those?" Samus speculated.

111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 broke the silence. "I have one," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 made known. She reached in her black handbag and picked up a small wrapper with something in it. Evereyone was shrouded in disbelief.

''111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006, why do you have a praegnency test in your pocket?" Helen posed. Everyone except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 thought it was a reasonable question.

111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 rolled her eyes. "Dude, I have a life you know," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 controversially declared."

"Ok then" Helen calmed down. The only way to be safe is well... Samus are you ready?" Helen pried.

Samus was not ready, but it was the only way she could be safe. "Ok." samus decided. "Its time."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was in Helen's bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening. Ehat if... NO! SHE WASNT GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Samus tried to calm down but it was too hard. Only 2 minutes... 1 minute...

Samus held her breath and took a look. "Oh. Oh no. No No No" Samus distruseted. "Say it ain't so..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in the town a phone was ringing. It was ridley's cellphone. Ridley picked it up. "Hello?" Ridley answered. He was confused because on the other end of the phone there was silence. Then he heard Samus say four words that would change her life.

"Ridley... I'm pragenent."

* * *

**_Sorry If theres any typos, im terrible a that kinda thing. This will probably end up being about three parts of the story. Look out for part 2, coming soon. Or whenever! BTW, I had to edit some parts out of this to make it PG-13, so if you want the full chapter, just email me, ok? AN Review, R and R!_**  



	4. The Cholera Conspiracy

**_Hello Everyone!!! Thnaks you sooo much for the reviews!!! I love you all, excpet for hunter001 who was sooo mean ! Anyway, this chapter is kind of a mystery and a conspiracy, so hang tight!  
_**

Chapter Four: The Cholera conspiricy

Ridley could not believe it. In fact, he origianlaly suspected conspiracy. But it was much more than he could expect. He'd bitten off far too much to chew, and now no conspiracy could explain the situation he's landed himself in. Or could it?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Saamus was at Dr. Bannus's office to have her baby checked. She was worried because she had never been pragenent before. Ridleyt had told her not to worry and that it would all work out, but samus couldn't help but feel that Ridley was hiding something from her. Little did she know that there was a surprise on the horizion.

"Samus, there is a problem" Dr. Bannus addressed.

Samus was not amused. "What is it?" Samus cautiously gandered.

"It seems that there was a... repercussion... of your sins" Dr. Bannus scolded.

Samus was shocked by the lack of religious toleration in the establishment. "What seems to be the issue" samus countered as she narrows her eyes.

"I don't know how to say this but... you've got..."

Samus held her breath and could not believe what she heard next. It was a tragedy in the making, and she was the protagonist.

_"The Cholera"_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus fell on her bed and was broken into tears. It was impossible. It was impracticial. There was no way it could have happened. But it did.

Samus was crying because her life was ruined by the cholera. But there was another reason, becuase Ridley had to have gotten the cholera from someone else and Ridley had never mentioned anything of the sort. It was a mystery, and Samus was tyrying to find out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Arondu that time, Helen decided to give her friend a call. She was worried because samus had jeust experienced her first praegnency exam, and it was time to hear the results.

Samus phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she inquired the person on the recieving line.

"Samus, how did it go?" Helen grilled her girlfriend

"Helen, there was a surprise" Samus tearfully made known to her peer.

"Is it a good surprise?" Helen hoped for the best

Samus paused to catch her cool and composure. "Helen... I have... the Cholera" she declared with vengence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" exclaimed Helen with a scream of the gods. It couldn't be. But then... maybe...

"Samus, there might be something you should know. 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006... she has the cholera too."

Samus hung up the phone. She was in disbelief. It... made sense. But it couldnt be true. It was too much of a conspiracy for the truth. Or was it?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For the third time a phone had rang. Rdiley cautiously picked it up, not knowing the full-life consequences on the other end. It was Samus. She was disapporving.

"Ridley, have you had and affair with 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006?" Samus scorned.

Ridley was backed into a corner. It was time for this conspiracy to be brought to an end.

"Samus... a long time ago... before you and I were a pair... 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 and I... well..."

Samus was embarased. "RIDLEY YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! NOW I HAVE THE CHOLERA! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" sidesplitted samus. I was too much to handle.

"Samus, I..." Started rildey before he was cut off by his scorned girlfriend.

"Save it" Samus delivered with dark passion. "I need time."

_Time._

* * *

**_Sorry that it was kinda a short chapter but I have big surprises coimg soon. By the way, I'm looking for people as secondary characters in the next few chapters. If you want to be included in the story, just send a review and put the name that you want me to use in the story! This is going to be sooo cool! Until next time, A/N Review R & R!!! _**  



	5. The Dark Supriese

**_Hi people! Thank you everyone for all the reviews and not the flames! GRRR! Also, thanks to Cerventes, who this chapter is dedicated to. Thsi will be long, so RR! Also, I learned some tricks form a poetry conference I went to in scholl, so I spiced things up with words._**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Dark surpriese 

_Time._

Three weeks had passed sinbce the Cholera Sonspiracy, and for Samus it was just the beginning. Dark lights had confused her soul, and it was a burden she could not comprehend. She sat in her bed grasping st the straws that had come loose, straws that poising the water of life._ Lightness. Darkness._

Samus could not understand the fellings that gripped her apart over the three weeks. Forces were turning her away. But it was a force that could not be explained with the words. Grip was squeezing her like a lemon, the real kind. It was like a dream. Only this time, it was for real. _Fake. Reality._

It sat acting like a chainsaw, and she could not go back to Ridley. Not now. Not like the past. She knew she still was loved, but there was something that was impossible to every go back. _Temporary. Longjevity._

All of a sudden Samus screamed. She was losing sontrol over her concious, and there was a new force rising. It was like samus, only it was Dark Samus instead. She could barely fight to take over her actions, and she was becoming wierd. It was impossible to know what would happen next. Until it happened. This was her cholera, but soon, she knew it could not contain. _Confession_._ Posession._

_Obsession._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ridley knew there was a crisis, and he was meetinbg at his house. There also was Ted, Robbie, Tio Juan and Smiley the new kid. The tension was emergency, and it was about to implode.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?" detonated Ridley.

"Dude, calm down, its all cool" Smiley conformed.

"I'm not so sure that's a great assuage" Ted confusingly used vocabulary that not everyone knew.

"Ok, everyone, we need not to panic and we need to think of a solutoin" Tio Juan dictated.

Everyone was quiet and they all thought about the problem. It was quiet conundrum, and there was not a solutoint hat everyone could think of. Samus was not forgiving and especially she was acting strange, like she was becoming dark. Ridley did not like to think about this, and he didnt. Little did he know that this was much more to think than he though.

"If I was you, Id apoligize to the girl and say im sorry" Smiley permitted cool. People agreed with this, but Ridley was not so cleverly amused.

"But mwhen whould I do?" Ridley contended

"Tommorow." everyone consencused, and it was agreed. But little did the meeting know, that there was a new darkness on the horision.

_Darkness._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a day at metroid high school, and things were bright and sunny. It was like the day that ridley asked out samus, but it was not that day ago. Ridley was ready to apoligize, but something was strange.There was a croud and rildey wanted to see what the commotion was.

It turned out there was a new kid, and he wore a black cloack with some chains and he had had blue hair that was natural that he didn't die. When he walked, he was hot angsty and he had a bad ass. When someone asked him what his name was he said it was Cerventes.

"CERVENTES" Ridley engraved in stone. It was a name he never knew but he would never forget. YOu see, there was a problem that was right around the corner, and ridley could not bargain for the furture,

Samus was on a chair being angsty and Cerventes thought that she was her type. He sat down next to her, and began to woo her with his color.

"Hello." Cerventes Began.

"Hi Returened Samus

"You look very beatiful and youre angsty" Cerventes Related. "I'll See you around."

Samus was amazed by this man. He thought he was beautiful, and they just met. But was angsty good? No. Yes no yes. No YES. Samus was battling herself and she almost missed the boat. She would think abotu this later, but not later as she decided.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inside her head, there was another battle. Samus against Dark Samus. Cholera against Samus. It was a battle that could not be broken, and no Saeregent could explain the situation. It was too late. Too late.

_Too late._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After school Samus was confromted by Ridley who was anticipated. The day had been very long, and he was ready to make up for the porblems he had created. But was Samus?

"Im sorry" Rildye apologized to little effect.

"Its too late for love" Samus deflated his baloon

Ridley was out of his mind. "but... what are ytou talking about?" he disillusioned

Ridley... I'm Cerventes' girlfriend now." Samus shocked the populace

time stood still but kept going for ridley. This was impossible to comprehend. WHAT THE HELL?

"But samus what about" but ridley was cut off because Cerventes came out of the door and dared with debonair.

"Goodbye" Samus ultimated, and Ridley was left alone in the cold. Too old. Too cold.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH samus fought with dark samus for control. She could not believe she dumped her boyfriend, but it was too late. Or not.

"Dark Samus you suck" badmouthed Samus

"Hahaha, little girl. The cholera will soon devour you and I will control your body" Dark Samus snapped back. Samus snarled at her opponent and continued the battle that would determine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cerventes and samus went to many places that were cool like "Hot Topic" and other places that ansty cool people chill. They ate some things, but the date was over pretty quick than it had started. Samus remembered her first date with ridley, but Dark Samus was in control and there was no stopping the lust.

"Lets go to my house" Cerventes proposed. Samus was wary of this request, but she was overcome with passion and was battled by the cholera her good judgement. There was little to do now. Just hope.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At ridley's house, ridley was depressed. He had screwed up his relationship, and now he was listening to depressing music. He was afraid that he might become emo, and it was likely. More likely than he could think.

He also was thinking about darker things, but it wasnt true. No, it was. No it wasnt. This was Ridleys battle, and he had things to overcome as well. If he could.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was naked and passionate, just like that long ago. But it was different. Because it wasnt ridley it was Cerventes. She was exploding in lust, but she kept feeling that it was wrong but dark samus was in control. There was little she could do. This day had been a mindblow. And it was only going to get worse from here she knew.

As Samus fell asleep in Cerventes, murky thoughts cloude her mind. _Dark. Light. Ridley. Cerventes. Love. Lust  
_

_Redemption._

* * *

**This chapter was dark but good. I have another on the way so dont worry and R&R if you please Thanks to everyone whos name i used and if u want ur name used just tell me. Hope u liked lol**


	6. Samus Joins the Football Team Prequel1

**Hello everyone a lot has happened sinec last time i wrote MHS thank you for everyone has reviewd, I love you all! This chapter is going to different, and it is what happends before Samus meets Ridley (like a preqel, lol). I was reading some High School fics and i realaised that not much has actualley happened in High school so I decided to have jsut that. I might have another chapter like this, but dont worry youll find out what happend with Samus and Ridley soon ! Also, pleez sign up for help make Ridley/Samus cannon, I know people say comanies dont care about petitions but what about womans rights? Go to to sign up pleese and make a difference! This chapter is dedicated to game-dude (who inspired me to write more) and my boyfriend cerventes who im in love. Ok no talk, reed! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Samus Joins the Football Team (**_Prequel 1_

GRRRRIIINNNG RIIINNNNGGG BIINNGGGG

"What the shit?"

Samus Aran woke from slumber and realized the clock was broken. It was late for school!

"Phaozn, I'm late for tests!" samus qualmed as she dressed from her clothes. Samus was not the kind of girl who obesses over clothes and popular songs so she did not worry about appearances even though she still was pretty smoking hot (at least ridley, lol).

"Late again is see?" snip-quipped Mrs. Chozo (Samus is adopted, her parents were killed from unkown reason like in games).

"No time for talks, maam, I must catch the bell" Samus average teened and left Mrs. Chozo and her dog Sparkey in dust and even forgot her lunch!

"What are we going to do with you?" sarcasmed the Mrs. She turned on midwive shows like Dr. Phill and Judge Alex and rhetoriced with sudoku (not suicide, the game).

_Journeysongs_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Out of brethe Samus stealthed into Homeroom in time so her nun teacher Mother Brain would not notice and succeeded just like in Mtroid Fusion. She sat down next to her friend Amy who was as pretty as Samus and had light red hair that sparlkred in sun. Amy was kinda obsessed with fantasy stuff and was obsessed with dragons and harry potter and eragon and stuffs. They were just in time for announcements!

"And now the news" casted Principal Gunpei Yokoi. "Today, there are football trying outs for every sex, even girls." Classrooms giggled about the word he said, but sams was intrigued. Football was a sport for boys, but what about girls? After all, Amelia Armstrong made it clear that girls could do things as boys, so why not Samus who was pretty danm good at the ball?

"Also, Kraid and gang please no more of the hazing or suspencion will insue" rubber-stamoed Principal Yokoi. "All is all."

All of Samus girlfriends (not the love kind, girls can be friends not gay) were talking about boys and hot and music but samus was fazed because she was thinking about football.

Earth to saums!" Mandy levyed "Do you agree that Noxus is the hottest than even zack effron or ted emmanuel?"

"Whatwellyeahwhateva" Samus coldly brushed and strodes off for practice

"Whats her nit?" was all girlfriends could wonder as samus strolled down halls and signed uo for practice.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When smause signs up for trying football an unexpeted harrasment of peer presure happens

"OOOOOO SAAAAMMUUSS ISSS JOOIIINNNGING THE FOOOTTBALL TEEEEEEMMM!" rowdied Kraid and his crowny gang. They also made fun of Samus for parts of girls that are not to be spoken.

"UNNNNEXPECTABLE!" scorned Mother Brain since she was a nun and was not tolerant about jokes such as that. But it was too late because everyone was laughing at Samus for being a girl for football even her girlfriends snicked a tad snavely. Samus was running away but she heard a voice that sounded shady but well meaning.

"pssst. You yeah you. I have a solution." avouched the voice. Samus looked and it was Trace a kid that seemed that he was more into sketchy than into school. "If you want help, you'll need to talk to the game-dude" Trace commanded

"Take me" submissed samus who was kind of worried that the situation might turn into perr pressure and even drugs but was eger for help for football.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The room she was taken to was secret and not even a teacher could find it. Therewere computers and montiors everywhere the eye could see with darkness and even some things that kids shouldnt sell or do in school. In the middle was a figure in a swivel chair that was facing the other side.

"Weel well well, what do we have?" swileved around the game-dude. Noone knew his name but he was sort of like the king or puppetmaster or mafia of the school. Whenever there was a toruble, he was sure a safe bet.

Trace sly smiled. "Our girl here has a bit of trouble fittng in on football and needs some help from underground" Trace blazoned. The game-dude took a bit of description at Samus and nodded and swiveled away.

"Ah, samud" he dictated. Youve been quiet a help to me in the past, like when you beat up kraid when he owed me money. I may be able to help you out."

Samus was puxzled. "However can it work?" she pondered aloud.

The game-dude amused.

_"Disguise"_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There were many people who were trying out at football, and practice was about to begin, what what about samus?

All of suddenly a boy with a metal suite even with a helmet and arm canon and special features came in. Everyone was surprised because they did not recoginize the figure and they thought the suit was damn. But then Coach Houston came in and started the practice.

"Ok everyone it looks like to begin. Since there are no girls it looks like we can talk about sex and man stuff." Coach Houston womanized. Since boys are pigs especially teens, everyone lughed loud and made sounds except for samus who was trying to fit in and not seem uncomfortable.

"You, in the metal suit, what i your name and what the hell?" Houston profaned. Samus shuffled her fett. "My names is... Justin Bailey... and I have to have this suit because I am allergic to pollutants like global warming" stuttered samus.

"Sap Liberal" murmered Houston" OK anywya, take positions and play the ball! Everyone took positions. Samus decided to be a runbacker, Adam Malovitch was a quarterback, Weavel, Spire and Kraid were linbacks and Ki-Hunter and Kanden were a wide retriever (there were others but uninportants.) The game went well and Samus was a star! Even Adam the quarterback was impressed.

"Hey Justin, we should hang sometime you seem cool" Adam accepter her. He did not know samus was a girl but how would anyone?

"OK" Samus gruff voice masked and was excited that Adam thought she was cool. WOW!

"Mr. Baileyy, please come to my office" Houston bumbled. Samus was still in powersuit and went inside. There was fottballs trophes and a portatait of Gary Ford on the wall (**AN: my friend explained that Gary Ford was offered to be on the NFL but decided to run fo president instead. I dont know about history, but hey! Not bad!**)

"Justin, you seem to be good at football" the coach complemented. "Maybe youll be the NFL or even a lawyer!"

"Uhhh.. yeahh... I've got... a doctorate" Samus white lied. She left the coach and ran to change out of the power suit that was sweaty. She took a shower and then went asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day there was a big game. The team was training, and Adam was taking time to know Samus er Justin.

"So Justin you must be new to MHS" Adam keenly observed. Samus was nervous but nodded. "That's cool, if you need any help just call and I'll assist." Adam coveneted

"I see" thanked samus. Time for the game!

The game started and everything did good. Samus played as well as Paton Brady, and was a assetion to the team. They were losing only 23-22 at the last 30 seconds. The ball was thrown to samus and she touched down, but only one problem. The helmet came off!

The game was won, but everyone was shocking. "OOOHHHH GIRRRLLL" croooned Kraid and gang, and samus was embarrased. Houston was freaking out because of the girl on team, but adam stood in shock.

"Justin your Samus?" Adam was shcoked into submission. Samus was embarrased.

"Your fired" Houston trumped, but Adam stepped in. "If shes fired, im fired" Adam intervened"

"Whatathehuh?" flustered the coach but he had to give in because of Civil rights amendements and the law. But there was still a problem left.

"But samus, there is only 1 room for shower and..."

Samus was shcoked for ten seconds and was almost embarrasing. But then she decided that hey, girls can do anything as boys, even showering! Everyone clapped for the first girl ever to play football in Metroid High School, and she was awarded by Principal Yokoi for her attendance. Who knows? Maybe a championship.

And as for Adam... well, it might be love.

_C**onceiv**ably_

* * *

**Lol funny twist. Ok thanks for reading and remember to review and sign the petitions! Also, please read my internet boyfirends stuff especially the warhammer thing and his favoirte pirates of the carribean frieght tran confessions. As always, please tell me if u want to be in the story and u will. More soon! RR**


	7. Election Insurrection

**HELOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I'm so sorry that I took so long to write again, thanks for everyone staying the course and remembering the story! Thats soo cool 52 reviews, even bads are good! Ok, lots have things happened since last time, and im sorry its been a time. Cerventes and i arent internet dating only freinds now but were still happy and its pretty cool he still wants people to read things and hes going to have new stuff soon so check it or out! Also ive taken new classes like special english to learn new words, and even make some up! My friends made a new law that we cant use said anymore in stories so theres more spice and less crap, if you catch the drift. Also ive learned more politics and understandings from cerventes so therell be referencing to todays issues if you notice because theyre hidden. this chapters dedicated to sir sarcasm because even though youre not being real and mean,the jokes on you because you wrote a nice review even though youre mean so HA!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Election Insurrection**

SAMUS ARAN WHAT THE HELL! Mrs Chozo freaked out at the teen. Samus had powers but not mind control, so she couldnt figure the deal. Unforunately, the deal was clear because samus had a D in histoyro and chozo was a major!

"Samus this is unacceptable under this house, you must succeed or there will be capital punishment!" samus defacto mom vengenged. Samus wanted to be a teen and dissent and eye roll but she was afraid of her legal guardian and didnt want to make moves that would make things mad or she wouldnt be able to go to the mall with helen and mandy anymore and what about even boys?

"Uhhh... ok ill think of something" samus causualed as she ran off to classes leaving chozo mom in a dust bowl.

"Minorities" Mrs. Choso backslashed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In school school hadnt begun but samus was taking time to convey the messages to her friends and it was almost an apocolypse

"MY HISTORY D IS GOING TO destroy my life!" Samus Exclaimed to everyone in the entire city who heard, even construction workers dropped.

"Ok dude, its not the end of the world yet, there still could be time" stiuation controlled amy who tried her best from turning it into a disaster, but everyone knew a problem. It was only 2 weeks until grades were in, and what was there to do? Questions were stopped because

"Hello and slip dippiin cop flop clippin slip ditch fizzo sliz" Principle Yokoi embarrased. He tried to be teen but everyone only groned and lauged at his lack of legit and he was embarased but the news continued "today the majority legitator decided that if anyone in the state becomes class president that they have an automated A in history from experience and leadership" the principle announced to populists. Not everyone cared about politicrap but samus liked the a clause (note: clauses are in a constitution or law or something and it says that things happen like freedom or As and things).

"In other news class president Kanden was impeached yesterday because of stealing school money and using it to fund hedges in the parkinglot and buy pork barrels for the hockey team so theres going to be a total recall on next tuesday." The class knew thatKanden was hungry for power and food, but whow would have guessed his nixonics? And who would be drafted?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was on her way out of school from another day of MHS when she heard a sketch voice echo down the corridor "PSTTS"

"Hello?" samus warded off spirits but it wasnta spirit it was only Trace!

"Samus, the gamedude was blackhacking into powerschool and he noticed the problem with your history and the D" Trace intinated. Normally Samus would have freked from the breach of second amendment, but she knew that Trace was a man of fine points.

"What are you getting to?" Samus cut the chase

""Hmmm, hasty girl" Trace smiled with a grin. "The thing is that the gamedude and I formed an exploratory commission and weve decided that you would be a possible candicate to lead the school in the total recall, and if you win then..." Trace left the rest up to samus' imagination.

Samus had never thought about policy and governmental duty before but this was an intrigue because she remmebered the new A clause from the news this morning and knew that if she didnt get an A somehow that shed have to take a fifth or suffer the consequence.

"Ill think about it" samus noncommited but secretly everyone knew the realties. It was going to be an election, but would there be an insurrection?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day school started Samus had already cleansed her mind and her decision was clear, but first she had to choose to go to a party. She knew from school news that Republicans liked to kill trees but she liked tress so she became democratic.

"OK, welcome to the democrat cacus" invited amy to everyone because she was the leaderwoman of the democrats in school committe, and she could run meetings and primaries and was also a speaker in school senate but no one cares about student council so whatever

"Today is when we choose who will run for president so if there are nomination snows the time to commit" advocated amy. There were heads that rolled, but in the end people made decisions

"I nominate Tio Juan" helen endoresed her favorite boyfriend. Some people laughed at his name but they were kicked out of the party because of anti-immigration.

"OK, are there other nominees?" Amy wondered aloud to the community

"I nominate Samus!" Adam malkovitched. He and Samus were almost going out so this was a shoe in (AN: this is before samus and ridley met so don't freak out hes not forgotten ok)

"Ok, that closes the nomination so its time to rock the votes." amy used MTV language. "So how caucuses work is that candidates stand in corners and then people walk over and whoever has more people wins and is nominated" amy explained to mulitudes. When she gave the signal people walked over to the corners for samus or tio juan. It was really closeat the beginning, but near the end more people went to samus because not everyone was too keen on having a mexico president and plus samus was kind of hot.

"Thank you voters and congradulations to samus aran who will now be voted at the total recall. Everyone pledged delegates to the football queen, even tio juan because he was still friends and a democrat. Samus had won the democrats, but what about the election?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

For the rest of the day samus was congratulated by people in the school, except not everyone because republicans were not quite as keen on Aranian policies. Before the day was over Trace and Amy wanted to have a word with the candidate.

"Good job on the nomination, but heres the deal" Amy began with a sentence. "The election is going to be a tough one, but youre going to have somehelp. Trace and I will be your campaign managers, because I can help out with democrat votes and Trace can use underground connections to help with election totals" Amy finished up as Trace nodded with slyful grin. "

"OK this is good but who am i up against?" samus pondered as she awaited results from her staffers.

"At lunch the republicans had their... primary... and Captain Falcon was chosen as the victor"Trace slyly foxed. Helen and Samus were not pleased at the news and reflected it with their demeanors. Captain Falcon was very popular because he was the captain of the track team and held every record, even some that were made up just for him. Some people said that he cheated by using a racecar instead of running, but his parents had shitloads of money so they paid judges and everyone was ok

"Hmmm, its time for strategy" Amy began the plan. "OK, so Captain Falcon will probably try use money to win, but if we speak with truth and say whats right people will vote." Amy optimized. Trace wasnt so positive because of experience in shady smoker room deals, but he knew that samus had a shot except there were republicans everywhere and itd be a tough one. Elections had been close, but in the end, someone always won. But would it be samus?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Over the week before the election there were many deal seals and campaigns. Camptain Falcon used his money like everyone thought and bought ads that smeared across the intercom, one even said that samus did you know what with a lobbyist (for everyone unclear lobbyists wait around in the lobby of congress and buy drinks and tickets for senators so they vote for high gas prices and less trees). Luckily samus was a democrat so people knew she wasnt into that shit. It was a bumpy roa dbut it was time for the debate!

"Ok, welcome to the seventy two memorial debates," Principal Yokoi kicked off the dramatics. "Everyone knows the candidates, and now its time to hear about the issues.

"The first question is for you Mr. Falcon" journalized Sylux, the president of the class newspaper. "What are your feelings about global warming?"

Captain Falcon cooled with a simmering snap. "My real question is what are you feeling about global warming?" Falcon sleazestepped the issues. All of the repulbicans cheered because they were too stupid tounderstand that Falson had not answered questions and was only sucking his guts.

"Thank you Mr. Falcon. Dr. Samus, how do you feel about the world war three?" sylux discretionized

All eyes were on Samus as she formulated her postition, but she remained cucumber cool and answered "War is not the option but if its necessary than it must happen for people." Many people clapped except for the Falcon Republicans who were too stupid to know about wars.

"Thank you everyone, that concludes the debate and it is time to choose the candidates, but remember not to choose popular people and only who you heart is after" Yokoi disney channeled but everyone knew that people would vote for the populists. But who was the most?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The votes were just about to be tallied and Samus was taking a walk through halls when she heard a strange rumbling bumbling roise from the boiler room. "What could it be" she investigated as she opened the door and was shocked to find!

A POLITCAL MACHINE! "Haha, you caught us trying to rig votes with a copying machine" snaked up Captain Falcon and ex facto Kanden who were joined with other republicans. They looked serious but samus was too.

"Thias unexcaptable" samus furied as she began to use jitsu signs and stances but Kanden summoned body guards. Who was it? Kraid and his GANG! Luckily Samus was used to fighting these losers so she took them all out with her techniques and attacks and soon they were piled on the floors.

"You may have defeated idiots but WHAT ABOUT ME" Captain FALCON PUNCHED samus but she dodged and dumbass falcon fell out of the window he punched so hard! Kanden ran away because he didnt want to get caught but hall moniter Noxus jailed him for conspiracies against the populace. And what about samus?

"Congratulion President Aran" Principal Yokoi inagurated samus to the presidency and there were many cheers amoung the crowd,even a few rhinos who were sorta like democrats. Everything was going well but right as samus signed the articles and was about to enact the A clause a voice could be heard over the announcer.

"Hello to the people of the school, it is I, Emperor Falcon. I have taken over the office and I am now the president of the school" Principle Yokoi was befuzzeled but he was a bozocop and didnt even know what to do. The school was under seige!

"My first order of business is that Samus Aran, who thinks she is president of class, is arrested for treason against Falcon government" the captain hardlined as you could hear kraid and gangmembers in the backroung snacking and snickeing at the situation. "when she is arrested she is to be killed and displayed for public appeal."

Samus' eyes narrowed. She may have won the election, but would she win the insurrection?

The metroid high school election was over. The metroid Civil war had just begun.

* * *

**Ok i wrote that in a huff so im sorry if there was spelling mistakes or grammar bad, but i do the best i can! I hope next chapter isnt a year like last one but things happen in life and you never know! Until next time, livew love and prosper! (i wastched star wars this weekend, i cant wait for the new one with matt damon not a treekie but damons HOTT) **


	8. Endgame Finale

**HELLO! Everyone! Wow, It's been a while! It's, been a little more than three whole years since, I started writing Metroid High School, and, I, can't believe how many people have loved it! 63 reviews, almost 10,000 hits I wouldnt have been able to do it without, you guys are the best THANK YOU! I was, only 11, when I wrote chapter one of MHS and LOTS of things have happened since, I started writing. But now Im in High School and I barely have more time anymore, because of schooltests and my new boyfriend (hes real not internet this time), so I dont excatly have time to write fanfic anymore. :-( I have had chappies written for months on my hard drive but, I really just want to get the story finished on with life so, I've decided to unload and take elements, from each chapter, for one BIG finale! It doesnt always exactly make sense all the time but, hey its epic hopefully and ties all the loose end its a fitful conlusion. I think that I've had enough, for the talk. It's time for**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Endgame Finale**

The halls of a high school. Metroid High School. Dances, Gossip, Girls. Students, Learning. Everything had happened, Samus and Ridleys askout, the football, the cholera and even, the election.

But, now War stains.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In the hall civil war was raging before it had even started, Falcon's kitchen cabinet (_**AN**__ I learned about this in US History Andrew Jackson liked his buddys so he gave them jobs eating food and partying in the whitehouse_) was in control of the school! Luckily, Samus and friends were not pushovers, so it was a bloody situation. Mandy and Tio Juan were two of the people who were fighitng in the onslaught.

"TIO CATCH!" Helen edicted as her mexican caught the grenade she tossed at him. With teeth he pulled out the tad and, threw killing 7 or more republicans. Too bad one of the ki-hinters still had a trick up his sleeve and it was a pistol. It fired at Helen, mortally wounding his soulmate.

"Tio Juan, I" Helen coughed but was cutoff by the river of death.

"AHHHELEN!!!!!!!! Tio Juan was insoluable." This turned him into a killing machine. He had lost his favorite girlfriend, his friend, for war?

For What?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The underground artroom was where Samus, Amy, Adam and Principal Yokoi were discussing war games, except not warhammer or battlefront but the kind that countrys do before a war. Except; this one was already happening.

"WHAT ARE WE SCREWED" Principal Gunpei Yokoi extruded in the room. Luckily no one noticed his bozofits and carried on with the meeting.

"President Aran heres the ordeal," Amy her friend and advisor pertrude "Falcon and the republican army have learned how to clone Ki-hunters, thats why theres so many bodies everywhere." This did not look like it was going to be a happy ending, but a shadow appeared in the corner and it was good thing they didnt shoot it because it was only Trace.

"If you can give me and the gamedude time, I believe that we can call in... reinforcements." Trace coverted. No one liked industrial epsionage, but they agreed that just like samus said in speech that things must be different when there's a war.

"OK, I see the ideas but What are we going to do in the meantime?" Adam noted that there might not be enough time for gamedudes scheme, and there were way too many enemies to take down with just posses and political allies. Thats when a voice was heard at the door, and it was someone that samus did not exactly expect.

"You have my body!" Ridley legolassed, and when everyone turned around they saw he was mecha-ridley and was in a robotic combat suit like Metroid Fusion. Samus was happy to see him firs tbut quickly remembered everything: sex, cholera, cerventes.... Was it too much?

"Samus, I know that things have happened and maybe I'm too manhandle, but we must fight to save the school! Let's worry about things later because, we have lots of ass to kick right now!" Samus was speechless, but mummered "OK" because she knew that things were too important to bicker.

The football president put on her power suit like when she played football, and together the two robotics joined the battle. There was a lot to deal, but at least they were finally together.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Things were a disaster. Bodies were begiing to pile, and the halls were slippery with blood. Two friends Chris and Johnny B were with Mandy trying to enter Falcon's office headquarters through a secret door in the underground of the school. Too bad that Falcon knew the school too and rigged it with mines. Unforunately for Mandy "AHHHHHHHHHHH" she exalted as her body was derailed by explosives. John and Chris felt sorry for their loss, but they knew this was the price of war, and that if they didnt stop falcons inflation it would just get higher.

In another part of the battlefront, Samus and Ridley were using their new armor powers to do serious damage to the enemy bodies. Ted, robbie, Smiley and the heartbroke Tio Juan were also contributing to the death toll, and it seemed that the tide was beginning to rise for the better. That was until an old enemy appeared, this time for the finals.

"WELL well well we meet again" Crowned Kraid and his goons. "You think you can win THIS war? You'll have to go through us. Its time to reveal the gang!"

Everyone was shocked as the true identits were revealed of Kraids Gangmembers: Sylux, Noxus, Kanden, Weavel and, Spire! The gangwar began as Samus Ridley Tio Ted Smiley and Robbie got into place to fight the enemies. Ted lunged at Noxus and shanked at him, but Sylux was quick to notice and shot Ted in the foot. Both gangbangers were ended though when Tio Juan saved Teds'ass by firing mexican machine guns at them, killing them in the head. Sylux transformed into a machine gun turret and took out Robbie and part of smiley, but samus was quick to the draw and fired a super missile varopizing both Sylux and Noxis. This did not make Kanden happy, and the two ex-presidents battled it out. As usual though, Samus ended up on top, and shot electropowers into his brain stem. That left just Ridley and Kraid.

"You might have won the gangwar, but WHAT ABOUT THIS" Kraid injected enzytes in his arm as he began to grow massive. There was a hole in the ceiling when kraid stopped getting bigger, and he started to stomp on students and even ridley! "I HAVE YOU IN MY FOOT!" Kraid soliloqued as he was about to step on Ridleys face, but

"SSSSSSSSSINNERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Mother Brain decloaked from her nun clothes and unleashed her swiss guard (thats the pope army) hand training at Kraid and the Ki-Hunters. This gave Ridley Just enough time to shoot his eye lazers at Kraids foot, kknocking the evil over. "Uh oh" the grandwizard rapped, but it was too late.

"Fuck you IN HELLLLLLLL" chanted Ridley, and stuck his suit's robotail in Kraid's face. It was a lot of blood, but at least the score was settled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The war was ready to wrap up, bu tthere was one last issue: The imposter president! Samus and her remaining allies were finally able to break into his office fortress, but where was he?

"Going Somwehere?" There was a voice, and as they turned around down the hall zoomed a racecar that was armed like the batman car in the dark knight! "Captain Falcon!" Samus and co. condoled, but there was little use. Samus tried her powerful missiles at the car, but they just bounced off the hood and blew the doors off classrooms, exposing the children. Ridley used his mechasuit powers to try to stomp the car, but Captain was too fast with his driving and dodged. His turn.

"Let's see whose the real president now, BITCH!" Captain Falcon bellowed the car intercom, and used his presidental codes to arm the rocket tube with a mini-nuke. When it fired everyone was sure that this was the end of Samus, but just in time her boyfriend jumped in front of the missile and took the blast himself. Luckily, his suit was radiation-resistant, unfortunately the nukeblast damaged it beyond repair. Ridley was down, and so was Samus.

"Hahaha, My ride is undestructable!" Falcon bandstanted! "There isnt a single weapon on Earth that can defeat my juggernoghut"

"That's what were here for!" A sudden voice blasted through the roof, and when the dust cleared there were four figures. It was Shas O Kais, Ethereal, Kroot, and Taildeer from Dark Crusade High School! (**AN**: _This part was written when Cerventes and I were still internet dating. That's long gone, but why waste a story?_) "I told you guys that reinforcements were on the way!" the gamedude and trace revealed over the intercom and samus and ridley were releaved, but not Captain Falcon.

"Time to seal the deal!" Kroot landoed, and while he and Etheral distracted the falconcar by racing it through the hall at topgear, Taildreer and Shash did a powercombine for one final blow. When the car rounded down the last corner it unleashed, totalling the juggercar and ending the driver. There were still last words, however

"I may be dead, but you still lose! You've still got the cholera Youre dead as mine!" the dead president gurgled as samus so only she could hear him. The war was over but the girl knew he was right. It was only a matter of time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Few people survive in war, but for those who do it's worth it to save lives." This is what samus was explaining to the survivors of Metroid High School. All her remaining friends were there and so were her mom Mrs. Chozo and dog Sparkey. Samus was giving a good great speech, but she felt the darkness taking hold, dark samus and the cholera were finally taking over her body. When she collapsed on the floor, people began to crowd around and cry. "PLEASE, is there a way!" Ridley cried out to the gods.

"There is" confirmed Dr. Bannus, who drove up to the podium in a sportcar, and revealing a hypodermic needle of serum in it. "You found a cure!" everyone cheered. Dr. Bannus turned to her patient.

"I may not agree with your sex, but I wont see a patient suffer, even a sinwidow" The doctor hippocrates, and injected the liquid into samus' body. The cholera syndromes began to fade away, but the dark was not ready to giv up without a fight.

"ARGHKE" Samus coughed blood, and a white began to flash. As samus convulsed, Dark Samus began to materialize outside of her body! "Hahahahaha" Dark Samus satanically echoed "Thanks to your "cure" I'm finally free!" Dark Samus started running around taking down students and teachers and eating their souls to gain power. Now that she was cured samus was at full power and did her best to fight Dark Samus before it inflicted too many casualties. Unfortunately, Dark Samus was already far too powerful, and all that samus could do was knock the helmet off of its body to reveal its identity. No one could have expected the truth.

"Coach Houston, you're Dark Samus?!?" The entire school was shocked in disbelief. Houston only smiled with all his teeth"

"I admit, I made the cholera! I couldnt have Ridley and Samus be dating because she needs to be a team player and boyfriends take time" Houston explained from experience. "There is nothing more important than sports, and you can't stop me!"

"Not exactly" At that moment the doors flew open and there was the sound of a gunshot. At the door was President Gerald Ford (_finally spelled it right, if youre wondering he was still president when Metroid High School took Place_) with a sniping pistol in his hand and 50 secret service agents who took control of the situation. Huston was shoked, his idol had just shot him in the face!

"But... you played football... why?" Houston was confounded in the final moments of his life, but Ford explained

"Everyone, sports can be fun to play and are good for bodies, but sometimes people take it too far. It's not worth it to make biological terro or start wars, but as long as you keep it clean, keep it real" The real president finished the speech, and with that he returned to the white house, leaving Ridley and Samus alone. Everything was just about sorted about, but there was still one las thing that was troubling Ridleys mind. Samus could tell because they had been going out for a time, and she inquisited "Ridley, whats the issue"

"well... It's only three more days until the big prom and... I know we're not together anymore..." ridley shuffled unconfotably, but samus was warm with a kiss

"Ridley, I cant stay mad at you. You know the love when you feel it" and they kissed in front of the entire remaining school. Everone cheered including Prinicpal Yokoi, Shas, Tio Juan, Amy, Mrs. Chozo, and even Cerventes cracked a grin.

"Damn" thought ridley for the final time. "I'm the luckiest guy in the universe."

**EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGE ****EPILOGUE EPILOGE ****EPILOGUE EPILOGE**

Samus and Ridley went to prom together as a couple, but samus exboyfriends didnt do so bad at all. Cerventes went with 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 because they were both angsty and thought cool, and Amy went with Adam (not just because of their shared letters, but they had other commons).

In George Bush's last minute in office he excommunicated all aliens, so Tio Juan had to go back to mexico in the middle of the night. Too bad for bush, he ran for president of Mexico and won! (My dad told me that Mexico will probably be more powerful than the United States in a few years, so thats not so bad).

Principal Yokoi decided to retire after the events, but then he learned how to make video games for Nintendo and made the game "Metroid" based on everything that happened at Metroid High School.

As for Samus and Ridley, they decided to stick together and see what happens. They decided to postpone the pregancy until after marriage, because even though Juno is a movie, teens dont always make parents in real life.

And the next time they had sex, Samus remembered to have her _own_ pregnancy test.

**

* * *

After 3 years and 11 days, my fanfiction career has oficially come to a close. I couldnt have don it without you guys are the best! I've tried a lot of new things when writing, like words and ideas and all kinds of weriedness, and even though some of you dont like it and it didnt make sense the whole time at least its something! I'm going to miss you guys so much, but hey dont forget to review. Thank you all so much, and never forget, SAMUS AND RIDLEY FOREVER!**


End file.
